Perfecto
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Era tan molesto, era tan exasperante, era tan frustrante. ¿Quién se creía para actuar en ese modo? ¿Quién le había dado tal titulo de superioridad? ... GaaMatsu One-Shoot ... ¡ ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? !


**Disclaimer:** No Naruto, no mío, si Kishimoto.

**Pareja:** Gaara**/**Matsuri

**A****dvertencia**: Al final de la historia te comeré si tienes forma de galleta.

**Conteo****: **717 palabras, 4524 caracteres.

**Nota: **La idea surgió de la nada, pasó por distintas parejas y se acomodó en la mejor.

**Dedicatoria:** Para mi, con amor.

**

* * *

**

**Perfecto**

Era tan molesto, era tan exasperante, era tan frustrante. Odiaba más que nada que actuase de esa forma, lo detestaba a niveles casi imposibles e inalcánzales. Sin exagerar o tergiversar la realidad, lo detestaba. Y, es que, ¿Quién se creía para actuar en ese modo? ¿Quién le había dado tal titulo de superioridad? No le gusta, ni por un momento. Podían tacharla de extraña o paranoica pero, en verdad… ¡no le gustaba!

Cada detalle en su vida, cada minúsculo segundo lo era… ¡siempre lo era!

¡¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?!

¡No es física o mentalmente posible! Que cosa más inconcebible, irreal y extraña. Incluso rompía las leyes de la vida sin siquiera notarlo. Claro, lo olvidaba ¿Cómo podría notarlo? Si es completamente discreto y humilde.

Claro, claro, otros dos maravillosos dones que agregarle.

Completamente, escandalosamente, terriblemente, encantadoramente.

Lo insistiría hasta el final de sus días: increíble y aún más por el echo de que solo ocurría en él. Nunca había visto aquello en nadie más y dudaba verlo algún día. ¡Bah! El echo de encontrar a alguien igual era tan… estúpido. Por que, claro, los dones: inigualable y único estaban en fila tras los últimos nombrados.

Esa larga e interminable fila que no debía tener fin.

Inalcanzable.

Lo había sido por tanto tiempo, ya no podía ser cambiado y ella, no lo negaría, no quería que cambiase…y si, ¿Cambiaba con el tiempo? … ¡No! , que ridiculez. Era más posible que las teorías del big bang, relatividad y psicoanálisis se consideraran una farsa antes de que con el paso del tiempo él dejase de serlo.

Imposible.

No es que tuviese celos, envidia o rencor por aquello, solo que…la fascinaba. Sí, aunque mucho de esto la exasperase muy en el fondo la deleitaba tanto como la ambrosia deleitaba a los Dioses del Olimpo. Era algo tan sublime y delirante, haciéndola casi llegar a la locura. Una exquisita locura en la que se embriagar por siempre, tomándola como el más fino y delicioso vino.

Lo odiaba y lo amaba.

Al mismo tiempo, la enfurecía y deleitaba.

Pero, claro esta, que la parte odiosa y fastidiosa del asunto siempre era la que salía a flote. Era tan perturbador sentir dos emociones completamente distintas formar un cóctel en su cuerpo cada vez que lo veía. Pero no podía notarlo, ni siquiera debía saberlo.

Incomparable.

Todo en él, como siempre se repetía, todo en él lo era: su ronca y deleitable voz, sus profundos e hipnotizantes ojos, sus boca, su piel, sus sentimientos, su actitud, sus disimuladas emociones, su tacto, su aliento, sus brazos…su presencia y hasta su palpitar.

Todo en él, absolutamente todo.

Giró la chapa frente a ella y entró al habitado hogar. Vio solo una luz prendida y se dirigió hacia ella, caminando con deliberada lentitud hacia la última habitación. No sabia con exactitud lo que hacia, solo se estaba dejando llevar sin siquiera razonar.

Abrió la puerta, sin tocar, para encontrarlo tan apaciblemente sentado frente al comodo escritorio, trabajando en silencio en la oficina de su propia casa.

Todo vino a su mente, cuando su vista se juntó con la de él. La furia, exasperación, deleite, locura, odio, amor.

Se mordió la lengua y cruzó los brazos. Estaba tan frustrada que ni siquiera podría decírselo.

Él la miro confundido y tras un largo silencio, por fin preguntó.

— ¿Qué sucede? —porque, como siempre, él si podía expresar todo lo que deseaba sin ninguna dificultad.

Ella se apretó más los brazos contra su cuerpo, mirando en otra dirección. A los ojos de él se veía como una irreverente muchacha, logrando de una extraña rabieta la más perfecta visión.

—Tú…—empezó, en tono eufórico y acusante a la vez—. Eres tan…

Mordió levemente su labio inferior.

—…Perfecto.

La oficina se sumió de nuevo en silencio, dejando escuchar solo la agitada respiración de la mujer. Él, la contempló con cuidado justo antes de comprenderla por completo. Se acercó con cuidado, hasta estar frente a ella y tomar su mentón.

—No es verdad —dijo simplemente, en tono inexpresivo y algo aburrido.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, no se lo estaba tomando en serio.

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Acaso no te has visto? Gaara…eres total y completamente perfec…

—La perfección no existe y menos en mi —explicó a su joven esposa, sin alterarse—. Pero…

Matsuri lo miró fijamente, esperando a que continuara.

—Solo hay un momento en el que me_ siento_ perfecto —ella lo interrogó con la mirada y él simplemente se explicó—. …contigo, justo aquí.

-

-

**

* * *

**

La autora dice Oh, por Dios al tiempo que mira todo asombrada y se pregunta ¿En verdad lo escribí?

**Nota:** Si, Gaara me salio algo cursi ¿y que? Están casados, hombre, y con Matsuri le sale… además, Shukaku le enseñó (?)

**Quiero:** Pizza, dormir y review's.


End file.
